culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Out of Our Heads
| Length = 29:36 | Language = English | Label = Decca | Producer = Andrew Loog Oldham | Compiler = | Chronology = The Rolling Stones British | Last album = The Rolling Stones No. 2 (1965) | This album = Out of Our Heads (1965) | Next album = Aftermath (1966) }} [ Allmusic review (US)] |rev2 = NME |rev2score = 7/10 }} Out of Our Heads is the Rolling Stones' third British album and their fourth in the United States. It was released in 1965 through London Records in the US on 30 July 1965 (in both mono—catalogue number LL3429; and in stereo—PS429), and Decca Records in the UK on 24 September 1965 (mono—LK 4733; stereo—SKL 4733), with significant track listing differences between territories. Music Most of Out of Our Heads comprises rhythm and blues cover songs. According to music critic Richie Unterberger, the album's US release largely had soul covers and its "classic rock singles", including "The Last Time", "Play with Fire", and "Satisfaction", still drew on the band's R&B and blues roots, but were updated to "a more guitar-based, thoroughly contemporary context." Kent H. Benjamin of The Austin Chronicle wrote that the album was "the culmination of the Stones' early soul/R&B sound" In his review of the album's UK edition, Allmusic's Bruce Eder characterised it as rock and roll and R&B. Recording and releases The British Out of Our Heads – with a different cover – added songs that would surface later in the US on December's Children (And Everybody's) and others that had not been released in the UK thus far (such as "Heart of Stone") instead of the already-released live track and recent hit singles (as singles rarely featured on albums in the UK in those times). Issued later that September, Out of Our Heads reached No. 2 in the UK charts behind the Beatles' Help!. It was The Rolling Stones' last UK album to rely upon R&B covers; the forthcoming Aftermath was entirely composed by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards. In August 2002 both the US and UK editions of Out of Our Heads were reissued in a new remastered CD and SACD digipak by ABKCO Records. Track listing American release }} Initially issued in July 1965 in the US Out of Our Heads (featuring a shot from the same photo session that graced the cover of 12 X 5 and The Rolling Stones No. 2) was a mixture of recordings made over a six-month period, including the Top 10 hit "The Last Time" and the worldwide number 1 "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" with B-sides as well as a track from the UK-only live EP Got Live If You Want It!. Six songs would be included in the UK version of the album. "One More Try" is an original that was not released in the UK until 1971's Stone Age. Riding the wave of "Satisfaction"'s success, Out of Our Heads became The Rolling Stones' first US No. 1 album, eventually going platinum. In 2003 the US edition was listed as number 116 on the list of Rolling Stone's 500 Greatest Albums of All Time. Track Listing "Nanker Phelge" was a pseudomyn used by the Stones for group compositions. Personnel ;The Rolling Stones *Mick Jagger – lead vocals, harmonica, percussion *Keith Richards – electric and acoustic guitars, backing vocals *Brian Jones – electric and acoustic guitars, harmonica, organ, backing vocals, percussion *Bill Wyman – bass guitar, backing vocals *Charlie Watts – drums and percussion ;Additional personnel *Jack Nitzsche – harpsichord, percussion *Phil Spector – detuned "bass" guitar on "Play with Fire" *Ian Stewart – piano Chart positions ;Album ;Singles Certifications References External links * Category:1965 albums Category:ABKCO Records albums Category:Albums produced by Andrew Loog Oldham Category:Decca Records albums Category:London Records albums Category:The Rolling Stones albums Category:English-language albums